


Mistletoe

by SammyLikesAvengers



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyLikesAvengers/pseuds/SammyLikesAvengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Sam didn't expect to get his Christmas kiss from Martha like this. Then again, he didn't expect his skin to be pink either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was written as a response to a prompt that I received on Tumblr. I decided to repost this here because I deactivated my Tumblr account and I'm not completely horrified this piece. So here's some Christmas in May :)  
> Also, there is some description, but this piece was mainly practicing writing conversations (something I suck at), and it's un-betaed, so any and all mistakes are mine. Sorry!

11:00 PM-

Sam could admit that it wasn’t supposed to go like this. If things had gone the way he imagined they would, then he would be making out with Martha in one of Bobby’s unused rooms. Instead, he was shirtless, covered in rashes and had so much lacto calamine slathered on him that his skin was literally pink. Why? The reason was because Samuel-fucking-Winchester was allergic to mistletoe.

8:01 PM-

‘C’mon Martha, just do it! You’re the modern messiah and you’re too afraid to go stand under some mistletoe?’

‘Gabriel, I swear, you better shut it or I’ll figure out a way to get you and Bobby under the same sprig.’

‘Oooh… that’s kinky. I didn’t know you wanted to see that.’

6:22 PM-

‘Doctor, how fun would this be?’

‘Gabriel, I’m not sur—‘

‘Balthazar promised to drop by.’

‘You didn’t mention that earlier.’

‘Guess it slipped my mind.’

‘That’s not fair.’

‘Why do people keep forgetting I’m also a trickster?’

‘We’d better figure out the most strategic places to put up the mistletoe before everyone else show up, and they should be here soon. I just have one question.’

‘Shoot.’

‘What possessed Bobby to let you decorate his house?’

‘I told him to choose between this and me showing up naked with only a very strategically placed candy cane as clothing.’

‘Ah.’

7:15-

‘Well this is awkward.’

‘What is? The fact that we’re trapped under mistletoe or that Spaceman and the king of all orgies have been making out like teenagers for the past 10 minutes?’

‘Donna, the hell d’you me—Ah! Shit! Why did you have to point those idjits out?’

‘Look, Bobby, I hate to break this to you, but the plant is vibrating pretty hard now, and I for one don’t want to be covered in a Christmas plant.’

‘Better pucker up then.’

‘Hey! _I_ was meant to get Donna under the mistletoe!’

‘Well you done gone and missed your chance, haven’t you? Pouting isn’t a great look for you Gabe.’

‘Don’t feel too bad, Short Stuff. The party just started, yeah?’

‘Better put your money where your mouth is, Noble. I'm a Trickster; I can quite literally hold you to your word.’

4:30 PM-

‘Gabe, you know I’d usually be the one suggesting trapping people under misteltoe’

‘Until they _kiss_ ’

‘Until they kiss, but I ju—‘

‘But Balthy! It explodes on them if whoever is trapped under doesn’t kiss fast enough.’

‘Still not tempting. I don’t think anyone else would appreciate the humor of the situa—‘

‘The Doctor’s going to be there.’

‘Drunk?’

‘It’s a Christmas party. Everyone will be. I think Cas is going to drink another liquor store.’

‘And you’re sure the Doctor will be there?’

‘Christ, I swear on Daddy’s name that the Doctor will be there.’

‘Then Honey, what are we waiting for? Let’s start making magic mistletoe.’

8:24 PM-

‘Sam, stop being a pussy. Just go wait under some mistletoe.’

‘Go away, Dean.’

‘Sam, you must follow your heart. If Martha is what you desire, why limit yourself? I’m certain that she reciprocates your amorous feelings.’

‘Did Cas drink another liquor store?’

‘Yeah he did. It was fucking awesome. But Sam?’

‘Mm..’

‘I agree with Cas.’

‘You’re drunk too, aren’t you?’

‘Just tipsy, Sammy, just tipsy.’

10:35 PM-

‘Shit.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘No, it’s just, uh, Merry Christmas Martha.’

‘Happy Christmas, Sam.’

‘…’

‘…’

‘Are you just going to ignore the fact that we’re trapped under mistletoe?’

‘Well, kind of.’

‘What?’

‘N-No, I, geh. I just keep inserting my foot in my mouth whenever I open it, don’t I?’

‘Kind of, yeah.’

‘Sorry about that. You look really beautiful tonight.’

‘Thanks, Sam. You clean up pretty well too.’

‘They’re vibrating pretty intensely… We should probably…’

‘Yeah.’

‘Yeah.’

**BOOM**

‘Ow! Crap! That hurt’

‘Sam! Sam, you’re red’

‘The stupid thing just exploded on us! Course I’m red! We’re covered in mistletoe.’

‘No, Sam, you’re swelling. Breaking out in hives. RED. Are you allergic?’

‘I think so, I mean, I’m itchy everywhere.’

‘That’s not very good. Bobby, we need a spare bedroom, stat!’

11:03-

In Sam’s opinion, the only good things that came out of this were that Martha had to take off his pants (to administer an anti-histamine shot to his thigh, but still, the pants came off, and Sam will take what he can) and apply the lacto calamine on him. They were moot points though, because here Sam was. Sitting alone on a bed, miserable, itchy and pink on Christmas, listening to Martha wash her hands off in the bathroom.

‘You feeling better?’ Martha asked as she stepped out of the bathroom and settled herself on the bed next to him. Sam huffed and gave her a rueful grin. ‘I just struck out in the worst possible way,’ He answered, ‘how do you think I feel?’

Neither of them could control the grins that slipped over their faces at that. ‘It wasn’t a total loss, you know. I got to basically see you naked. We just put off the kiss for too long.’ Martha teased, settling her hand over his, seemingly indifferent about the way the lacto calamine was getting all over her clean hands. Sam couldn’t help but mumble ‘Awesome, for you. I didn’t really get anything though.’ As he turned his hand palm up so that their fingers laced together.

Turning to face him, Martha’s grin faded to a shy smile. ‘You know,’ she murmured ‘we can still rectify that. After all, you _do_ owe me a kiss.’ Sam looked down at himself.

‘Even though I’m pink?’

‘Especially now that you’re pink.’

Sam laughed, and allowed a smirk to slide onto his face when Martha’s expression glassed over from his exhale of breath ghosting over the side of her face. Sliding his free hand into her hair, he used his hold to angle her head up towards him. Martha’s eyes closed just before his lips made contact with hers, but his eyes only slid shut when Martha tentatively licked and nipped his lower lip. Groaning into the kiss, Sam pulled her onto his lap to make the angle of their necks less awkward, and that little adjustment just made everything else better. Licking Martha’s mouth open, tracing the shape of her teeth with his tongue, Sam thought maybe Christmas wasn’t a total waste after all.

 

 

 


End file.
